1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated process control system (APCS), and more particularly, to a system for protection of data transmission lines and devices of the APCS from an unauthorized access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern automated systems for controlling technological processes use equipment and data transmission lines that need to be protected from an unauthorized access. The unauthorized access can be used in order collect the transmitted data including operation parameters of the automated system components. The data can be blocked, or falsified by an intruder. Furthermore, the intruder can destroy system equipment and software by activating some hardware bugs in the equipment. The intruder can also send control commands or change configurations in order to change operational parameters of the system components and equipment.
An intruder can access the data transmission lines directly (by physical access to the lines or to the equipment) or by accessing the data transmission lines through indirect intrusion systems using hardware and software means. The remote access to the system equipment and components can be implemented from control computers, such as supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems. The remote access can also be implemented from the intermediate nodes located between the control computers and the field equipment. For example, programmable logical controllers, network equipment and I/O systems can be affected by an unauthorized access.
Additionally, the intruder can have a remote access from devices connected to the intermediate nodes and directly to the data transmission lines. Conventional firewalls and AV protection systems are only effective against known viruses and malware directed to the software modules. However, they provide no protection against intrusions and unauthorized access threats directed to different components of the complex automated process control system (APCS). In other words, the SCADA portion (i.e., the highest level) of the automated control system can be protected by the conventional AV means, but the lower levels of the system need some other means of protection against intrusions. Note that the conventional systems do not protect APCS data channels and logical controllers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for efficient and effective protection of the entire APCS against intrusions and unauthorized access threats.